Demon's Appearance, Miko's Power
by UnfortunateFairytale
Summary: An evil witch curses Kagome to look like exactly Sesshomaru under the orders of Naraku. The two groups join up to search for a way to reverse it and along the way Kagome must learn to act like the regal demon lord and also how to control his powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Change**

"Friends!" the witch squealed in delight while bouncing up and down, clapping her hands.

"The crazy old bat has lost her _mind" _Inuyasha whispered under his breath before drawing tessaiga and stalking a few feet closer. Immediately the old witch's laughter stopped and she glared at the sword in Inuyasha's hand.

"Why'd you kidnap Kagome?" he yelled loudly, halting his advance.

"Oh...doggy didn't come to play? I have a stick! How about a game of _fetch?"_

"Kagome! You in there?" Inuyasha yelled, glancing around the insane witch to the hut behind her.

A muffled 'Inuyasha!' came from the hut and the old witch tipped her head to the side.

"The girl's awake already? Oh, that won't do! The demon lord isn't here yet!" she muttered to herself and waved her hand in Inuyasha's direction. An invisible blast had him flying backwards into a tree, smashing through it, and slamming into the one behind it. Sango raised Hiraikotsu and threw it at the witch but again, she only waved her hand and the large weapon changed directions. Miroku could only watch, as he couldn't use his wind tunnel in fear of sucking up the saimyōshō that floated around the woman as protectors. He watched as the old woman turned to walk into the hut but paused and turned back around, suddenly finding a tree opposite to her very interesting. Sesshomaru entered the clearing from that area alone, without his usual companions. He'd felt the massive power surge over in this area and come to investigate it, leaving Rin and Jaken at camp.

"Oooo finally!" the witch cheered before settling down once more and pouting. "You took so long to get here my lord!"

"Hn"

"Oh don't be like that! I'm about to give you a gift!"

"This one has no need for gifts" Sesshomaru intoned calmly, studying the woman and deciding she looked insane. Her strange gray eyes had a wild glint to them and her gray hair was sticking up in random places, like she'd run her hands through the locks roughly too many times.

"But you'll love it!" another pout graced her features as she turned toward the hut one more time. She waved her hand at the doors creaked open. "Kagome dear! Come join us, won't you?"

"Inuyasha!" the miko cried in relief at the sight of the half-demon making his way back into the clearing from where he'd been thrown. She ran in his direction but the old witch grabbed her as she passed and held her still.

"No no no, don't go to him!" she cried loudly making Kagome flinch as the woman said it right in her ear. She turned Kagome towards Sesshomaru and gave a huge smile. "Now lord Sesshomaru, play nice with the mortal while I'm busy!" she told him before shoving the young miko in the taiyoukai's direction. She landed ungracefully at his feet and the witch made a sound of complaint.

"I told you to play nice! You were supposed to _catch _her."

"Hn" he replied simply, his face not changing even the smallest amount. The witch narrowed her eyes and her aura swelled with power before she began chanting. Sesshomaru tensed to rush at her but found he couldn't move from Kagome's side. He let out a growl but the old witch merely smiled and continued to chant. Kagome's body started glowing and the brightness increased until the others had to shield their eyes and look away. Suddenly, the witch stopped her chanting and the clearing became eerily silent until a loud scream erupted from Kagome and a large gust of wind surrounded her.

"Stop!" the sharp command came from Sesshomaru as he winced slightly and eased away from the source of the noise. Once the dust settled everyone gasped in shocked surprise and even the taiyoukai's eyes widened.

"_Why am I like this?!" _came the undignified screech from the usually regal and stoic demon lord. She looked down at herself and noticed she was, indeed, exactly like Sesshomaru even as she was standing next to the original.

"Now you have a twin! Aren't you excited?!" the witch asked happily. Kagome turned panicked eyes on her and felt an urge to destroy the one who would harm her. She wasn't sure if she could gather reiki anymore or if she'd also gained Sesshomaru's abilities in addition to his appearance but she tried anyway and was successful to her surprise. She grabbed the bow off her shoulder and notched an arrow, aiming at the old witch and infusing her power into the tip before releasing it. It sped toward the old miko but a saimyōshō got in the way and took the hit, protecting the old crone who shook her finger at the demonic miko before quickly casting another, simpler spell that caused her to disappear with a sad; "Goodbye friends"

The clearing was once again silent while everyone continued to look at Kagome.

"How we gonna fix _this_?" Inuyasha blurted out, his voice sounding extremely loud in the previously quiet clearing.


	2. Joining Packs

**Chapter 2- Joining Packs**

"An evil witch put the curse on you...so all we have to do is find her and make her remove it!" Inuyasha told the distressed miko-demon as he walked towards her slowly and awkwardly pulled her into a hug where she broke down sobbing into his shoulder. The action was strange coming from...Sesshomaru. They all understood it was really Kagome but as she looked like she did they couldn't help but think the whole thing just looked _wrong. _

"Woman. You will refrain from doing such things while looking like This Sesshomaru" the taiyoukai intoned beside them. He studied the miko who now resembled him and sighed in his head. If she didn't learn to control her emotions and acted like this in front of others, it would get around that the killing perfection's demeanor had changed. Kagome would have to be taught.

Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's awkward hug and shot Sesshomaru a glare and everyone watched as the two simply stared at each other for several minutes before Kagome finally broke the contact.

"If you hadn't come, I wouldn't look like _This Sesshomaru _in the first place!" the miko yelled angrily before flinching and covering her ears.

"Hn"

'_He finds this...**amusing**?"_ Kagome thought, seeing the gleam in the taiyoukai's eyes as he seemed to study her.

"Look, I think we all need to just calm down and return to camp. We can start the search for the witch tomorrow" Miroku said calmly.

Grumbling, Kagome turned in the direction of their camp and began walking, slouching slightly as she mumbled to herself about stuck up taiyoukai's and evil witches.

"Miko" he didn't say it very loud but she heard him across the clearing, as though he were right beside her and it made her jump in surprise.

"What" she asked irritably.

"Stand up straight. Don't slouch."

Her anger rising quickly, she stood up ramrod straight and glared at him over her shoulder.

"Straight enough for you?" she snarled at him.

"Hn" with that he turned and walked back the way he'd come.

"That arrogant, perfect little _ugh" _Kagome growled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Lady Kagome, I must say this form is definitely not as great to admire as your other one!" Miroku told her happily, trying to lighten the mood as the small group made their way back to camp.

Kagome spun, hating the reminder that she was stuck looking like Sesshomaru and pointed at him as she got ready to yell. Instead, a green whip shot from her fingers and would have slashed Miroku if he hadn't brought his staff up just in time. The whip coiled around the staff and Kagome snapped her hand back, taking the monk's staff with her.

The miko's eyes widened and she looked at her hand in surprise before glancing at Miroku and tossing his staff back to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it and...and I didn't even know I could!" she explained in a shrill voice.

"No harm done, Kagome" he tried to assure her, stepping forward and awkwardly patting her arm as he walked past her.

"At least not this time" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked sharply as she halted the hanyou and stared down at him.

"You look like the bastard, and now you got his powers too? In addition to your miko powers! Just sayin, wench. Try not to get too angry or point at anyone" he told her before brushing her hand off his shoulder and continuing on, leaving the miko to her thoughts as she trailed along behind the others.

Sango, who'd stayed silent finally approached her 'sister' and hesitantly looked up into her golden eyes.

"Kagome?" the demon slayer asked quietly.

"Sango"

Sango shivered at the menacing way he...she...said her name and just glanced away from the miko before jogging to catch up to Miroku and walk beside him. When they made it to camp, Shippo rushed over to Inuyasha and climbed onto the half-demons shoulder, asking him quietly why he hadn't brought Kagome back.

"I'm here, Shippo" Kagome said, though her voice lacked emotion so she really did sound like Sesshomaru. The only sign that it wasn't him being that Kagome's eyes displayed sadness in them as she gazed at the kit.

Kirara's fur bristled and she stalked over to the miko cautiously, sniffing at her when she was closer. Immediately, her fur settled and she rubbed against the changed miko's leg and mewed happily. Shippo had been watching carefully and gasped when Kirara rubbed against the demon lord's leg. He looked at Inuyasha and the others to confirm that it was Kagome and they all nodded silently at him. He hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and walked over to his adoptive mother slowly.

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's me, Shippo" the miko replied, crouching down to his level. Shippo launched himself into her open arms and stared at her wide eyed, holding the sides of her face before tracing the markings.

"What happened, mama?"

"That witch that kidnapped me? She was working for Naraku."

"Inuyasha."

Everyone looked at Kagome but she shook her head to tell them it wasn't her that had spoken. The real taiyoukai walked into their camp with the rest of his pack following behind him. When she spotted her, Rin stopped in her tracks and stared at the demon who looked just like her lord and Jaken began squawking about an impostor. He was quickly silenced by a rock the miko had picked up and thrown with perfect accuracy at his head. She thought she caught a slightly amused gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes before it disappeared and he looked around the camp.

"Shippo!" apparently Rin had gotten over having two Sesshomaru's and she bounced right over and asked the kit if he wanted to play with her. He looked at Kagome first and when the miko nodded he smiled and they went around the small clearing collecting flowers and playing tag.

"Miko" Sesshomaru called quietly "come."

Kagome sighed before slowly walking over to the taiyoukai and stood in front of him, staring right at him. It was like looking in a mirror to her and she had to admit he was handsome. She could have been stuck looking like Naraku. Suddenly, Sesshomaru started rubbing against her and Kagome stiffened, her eyes going wide.

"What are you _doing?" _


	3. Altered Personality

**Chapter 3- Altered Personality **

"Hn. Rubbing my scent on you."

"Well you could have asked!"

"This one asks for nothing" Sesshomaru replied, stepping away from Kagome and casually smelling her. Satisfied that he could only smell his own scent, with no hint of hers, he moved to sit at the base of a tree, bending one knee and placing his arm on it.

"Just 'cause you're a lord..._ugh" _Kagome muttered to herself as she copied him without realizing it, sitting at the base of another tree and leaning back, one knee bent with an arm resting on it. She rested her head back and closed her eyes, feeling oddly comfortable in her current position, trying to fall asleep. The sound of the two children running around, laughing loudly, the whispers of the others, the crackling of the fire, and the squawking of Jaken as he'd woken from unconsciousness all filled her ears and blended together, however, until she couldn't take it anymore. She bolted up and stood there, glaring down at everyone and snarling.

"Be silent!"

Everyone looked up at her in surprise, and the children halted in their tracks, staring and silently wondering which Sesshomaru it was that had snarled the order.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered, shocked to have heard the sharp tone coming from the young woman she'd grown to think of as her sister.

"Quiet, slayer" came the much calmer order from the taiyoukai who stood across the fire from Kagome. "Block it out, miko."

"I _can't" _she complained, frustrated.

"Focus on one thing. Something quiet, something that calms you" Sesshomaru slowly walked over to Kagome, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her wild gaze. He saw himself reflected in the golden orbs and finally realized how difficult this change must be for Kagome. She was in a males body, her senses suddenly much more acute than they had been just hours before, and, whether she realized it or not, was altering her personality to match his.

He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath, leaning forward slightly and _sniffing _him. He pulled back but halted when she growled.

"You said something that calms me. For some odd reason, your scent is calming me. so _stay_" she huffed.

Sesshomaru sighed softly before pushing her down back against the tree. Once she was settled once more he sat beside her, touching her face, rubbing his hands over her arm, running his clawed hand carefully through the long, silver hair that had replaced her midnight locks. She continued to breathe in deeply until, after several minutes, her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. He stopped stroking her hair and moved to get up but she twitched and grabbed hold of his hand, holding it tightly in her grasp, her nails slightly digging into his skin. Tomorrow, he would teach her how to control her actions. How to ignore things and react as he would, if she wasn't already doing it herself. The spell was quickly making her exactly like him, except for the miko powers and the fact that she knew she actually wasn't him.

The other members of the pack had been watching with interest, minus Sango who had turned away when she'd been ordered to be quiet. She'd turned around and lain down on the ground, anxious to start the search for a way to reverse the spell. She didn't like having Kagome like this. She was changing too much, too quickly, and Sango no longer cared to try conversation. Already she was too much like Sesshomaru for her to be comfortable, it was too much like talking to the actual demon lord, and he intimidated Sango. _Kagome_ intimidated Sango.

Miroku looked over at Sango's still form and stifled a sigh. He knew she was taking the whole thing worse than everybody else, save for Kagome. He wanted to change Kagome back as quickly as possible, but it didn't bother him near as much as it obviously bothered Sango to interact with the miko who was now taking on the personality of the cold taiyoukai who'd recently joined their group. He didn't know if it was the spell that was changing her, or if she was subconsciously changing herself to act like him.

Inuyasha couldn't find this more weird, watching his brother sleep next to his...brother. It was all too confusing for him to think about. He didn't get along with Sesshomaru, and now he had to put up with two? Kagome had started acting different and he didn't like it. He was used to her being kind and quiet, yet she had snapped at them earlier. She hadn't pulled her odd sleeping bag out and curled up with Shippo like she normally would, she'd left it packed and Shippo to find a new place to sleep, not bothering to say goodnight to anybody. He looked over at the kit to find him curled up with Rin against Ah-Un, fast asleep. Jaken was leaning against one of the dragon's legs and glaring over at Kagome and Sesshomaru. He sighed before jumping up into the tree he sat below, finding a branch good enough to sleep on and settling in, still easily spotting the pair of demons between the branches. He glanced around the camp one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Tomorrow their journey would start.


	4. Splitting Up

**Chapter 4- Splitting Up**

"That wench still sleepin'?" Inuyasha asked loudly, jumping down from the tree he'd slept in and glancing around the camp.

"Must you be so _loud_?" Kagome snapped, opening her eyes and glaring at the half demon who'd rudely awoken her.

"Keh. Just wanna get goin' is all" he said, ears flattening atop his head. Kagome was already scary enough when she was mad, and now she looked like his brother and it made her all the more scary. While the others got ready to go, Inuyasha looked carefully at Kagome and noted how her open face was now closed off and indifferent, her eyes narrowed slightly instead of wide and filled with emotions. As she got up he saw how gracefully she moved now, and the way she looked around camp and narrowed her eyes on Sango as she picked up Shippo and put him on Kirara. The miko appeared quickly in front of Sango and glared down at her. Sango looked up curiously and was shocked when Kagome growled at her and took Shippo off of Kirara, moving away and holding the kit in her arms, continuing to glare over at the demon slayer.

"Um...Kagome...you're crushing me..." Shippo gasped out and wiggled in her arms. She looked down at the kit slightly surprised and loosened her hold.

"I'm...sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to crush you" she told him quietly. He looked up at her in shock before settling into her arms and glancing over at Sango who had started glaring at Kagome.

"What's your problem wench?" Inuyasha walked over and gave her a strange look. Her and Sango were best friends!

"Do not call me wench, Inuyasha" she replied quietly, turning her narrowed glare on him and forgetting Sango for the moment "and Sango had no right handling my kit."

"I wasn't handling him, I just thought he could ride with us on Kirara" Sango snapped from where she sat on Kirara, Miroku seated behind her on the neko.

Sesshomaru stood off to the side, silently assessing the miko's behavior. She acted more like a female version of him, acting as a protective mother to the kit and snapping at the slayer, even though she really did nothing wrong. He watched as she gave Inuyasha a warning look before handing him the kit and calmly walking over to the slayer. When she stood right in front of Sango, she growled low in her chest and stared down at her. The neko growled back but Kagome barely spared her a glance.

"He rides with me from now on. You don't decide _anything_ concerning him" she snarled in Sango's face.

"I understand you're going through some major changes, Kagome" Sango got off Kirara and stood toe to toe with the miko-turned-demon "but don't think to start ordering me around because _you're not suddenly in charge_!"

"I'm the strongest of the pack now. That _does_ make me in charge."

"That spell has really made you different, _Sesshomaru_" Sango glared up at the woman she'd once saw as a sister "and I'll help search for a way to reverse it _from a distance_."

She once again mounted Kirara and looked back at Miroku. He gave Kagome a sad look before nodding at Sango and they took off. Sango meant what she'd said. She would help, but she needed her distance from the new Kagome.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and stared after them before turning back to Kagome and handing Shippo over to her. She looked at him impassively before turning and walking over to Ah-Un, placing Shippo behind Rin on the dragon's back.

"I'll stay with them...you two need the space anyway" he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We need to begin training you, miko" Sesshomaru suddenly spoke "it is best they leave anyway."

Finally an emotion glimmered in her eyes and she looked heartbroken as Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Inuyasha..."

The half-demon's ears twitched and he glanced back at Kagome when he heard the sad tone of her voice as she called after him. The look she was giving him sent a pang of guilt through him as he realized they were basically abandoning her when she needed them most. He knew it wasn't her fault she was changing, yet they were all treating her as if it was.

"Don't worry wench. We ain't gonna be very far."

At that Kagome took in a deep breath and returned to looking indifferent as she gazed at Inuyasha.

"Guess I'll see you guys later..." she told him softly "and tell Sango I'm sorry."

Inuyasha nodded and awkwardly hugged her before taking off after Sango and Miroku. Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru and looked at him with determination shimmering in her golden gaze.

"Ok" she squared her shoulders "what's first?"


	5. Unwelcome Feelings

**Chapter 5- Unwelcome Feelings**

"So I just...flick my wrist and imagine the whip and it'll appear?" Kagome repeated slowly, cocking her head to the side in slight confusion "but I didn't mean to almost hit Miroku with it. It just happened."

"You were angry with the monk, and you pointed at him. It may have been a stray thought because you've seen this Sesshomaru use the whip."

Kagome sighed, looking down at her hands and then back up to him. With a small smirk she pictured the green glow around her fingertips and flicked her wrist at the taiyoukai, letting out a small chuckle when he had to quickly move out of the way. When he'd landed she did it again and again, until he finally showed his irritation and disappeared from her view. She let out a slightly startled gasp as she was thrown several feet forward suddenly. She landed on her feet, however, thanks to her new reflexes and turned to face Sesshomaru, whose eyes were narrowed on her.

"I thought you wanted me to practice" Kagome said innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn."

Satisfied, Kagome turned away from the taiyoukai and began to walk back to their camp. She hadn't taken two steps when her ears picked up the sound of rustling silk and she turned around in time to be tackled to the ground, an expressionless demon lord straddling her and holding her down. His hand was at her throat but she had no trouble breathing.

"Never turn your back on your opponent" he slightly tightened his hand around her throat to emphasize his point, lowering his face closer to hers to growl in her face.

"I'm shaking with fear" Kagome told him, her face a perfect replica of his cold, indifferent mask. "Remove yourself from this Kagome's person" she teased him.

"This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one, miko."

"Except yourself, and technically I am you right now, so _move_."

Kagome was struggling to get the words out, though she made sure to keep up the mask she'd already picked up from him so he wouldn't know. Him straddling her, and pressing so close to her, was giving Kagome weird feelings that she was finding harder to keep from showing. Finally, after simply gazing at her for several moments Sesshomaru stood up, offering Kagome his hand, which she took after only a slight hesitation. After he'd pulled her up, she glanced at him, cocking her head to the side.

"You know..." she trailed off, suddenly unsure of how to continue.

"Yes?" he turned to her, a knowing expression crossing his face.

"I'm having...urges" the miko-demon admitted quietly, glancing away.

"Hn. You're in heat, miko."

Kagome's eyes widened a tiny bit and she quickly turned back to him.

"Men don't...I shouldn't..." she couldn't form the sentence, and a blush adorned her cheeks, as unnoticeable as it was.

"Demon males do" Sesshomaru explained.

"Great" Kagome groaned "I'm in your body, and I want to...to _mate_ with practically anyone just to relieve this feeling!"

"This Sesshomaru has standards" the taiyoukai replied, slightly offended.

"Yea. Narcissistic ones" she sneered back. Sesshomaru took a small step back, surprised at her sudden attitude.

"Why do you say that, miko?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not really male, or maybe it's because you're so self absorbed, but I don't want just anyone to _relieve_ me" Kagome snarled, frustrated with her feelings for the demon in front of her. Yes, she no longer saw Inuyasha like that, but this was his brother!

Understanding dawned on Sesshomaru's face as he finally understood what she was talking about.

"I prefer women, miko. Even over myself for these situations" he informed her coldly.

"And I prefer you!" she growled back, pulling him to her and kissing him before he had a chance to respond or move away. Sesshomaru stilled for a moment, shocked, before biting her lip harshly and pulling away, speeding back to camp and leaving her alone in the small clearing they'd moved to in order for her to practice using the whip.

Kagome stood there, staring after the direction he'd ran off in, completely unaware of the wide golden eyes watching from the shadows of the trees across the clearing.

* * *

**Took long to update 'cause I'm deciding if I want to continue this or not :/ opinions?**


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 6- Surprises**

Camp was uncomfortably silent and tense when Kagome finally made her way back. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at her when she arrived, choosing to continue keeping his back to her, completely silent, not acknowledging her presence at all. Desire stirred within Kagome as she gazed at him for a few moments but she refused to acknowledge the feeling, keeping her face the cold, indifferent mask she was quickly growing used to.

"Where will we go tomorrow?" she asked with forced friendliness.

Sesshomaru remained silent, and Kagome's temper showed itself as she flicked her wrist in his direction. The taiyoukai quickly moved away from the attack and turned to face his new twin with a scowl.

"Miko" he growled.

"Demon" she spat back.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened the tiniest bit and he took a step forward.

"You do not question This Sesshomaru."

"You do not question This Sesshomaru" Kagome mocked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes "I _am_ 'This Sesshomaru'."

"You are nothing but a copy" he scoffed.

Those words had Kagome taking a step back and flinching as though he'd slapped her. Inuyasha had always been quick to tell her she was nothing but a copy of Kikyo, her useless reincarnation. He'd stopped with those sorts of insults and no longer said them but now she was hearing it from _Sesshomaru_?

"We head East" Sesshomaru muttered quietly, the wounded look in her eyes causing a sharp stab of guilt to go through him. Confused as to why he would feel such a thing because of the miko, he turned on his heel and resumed sitting at the base of the tree. When the miko only nodded and quietly sulked to sit across from him under a separate tree, he took note of how she sat exactly as he did.

"Stop staring" the order came from Kagome as she opened her eyes and gazed at the taiyoukai across from her who looked slightly startled. He hadn't realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off the miko and he silently scolded himself. Staring was beneath one of his status.

"This Sesshomaru does as he pleases" he responded coldly, narrowing his eyes.

"But I'm not allowed to?" she bit out between clenched teeth. Ignoring his presence in her current state was difficult enough without _feeling_ his gaze on her. She honestly hoped he was just so self-absorbed and narcissistic, and that was why she was feeling for him what she was. She did not want to admit to having developed feelings for Inuyasha's brother. He'd tried to kill her! Yes, maybe if she focused on remembering that she would be able to better handle the insistent urge to jump his bones.

"You are not This Sesshomaru" he told her, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"No, I just look like you. Meaning if I were to go to the nearest village, everyone would think I _was_ you" she cocked her head to the side "I could find a demoness to sate me, and word would get around about the _great_ lord Sesshomaru bedding a lowly villager."

"You wouldn't" if possible, his eyes narrowed even more.

"We both know I would."

In a flash he was in front of her, a snarl twisting his almost pretty features. His hand lashed out and grabbed a handful of silver hair, tugging sharply to make her head snap back as he glared down at her.

"You will learn your place" he growled low in his throat and instead of scaring or angering her, the noise sounded sexy to Kagome's ears and her anger switched to desire in a split second. Her hand came up and wrapped around the arm holding her hair and she tugged, making him release her. Using her new demon strength she shoved him away from her, growling in frustration.

"When does..._this_ go away?" she got out between clenched teeth, gesturing with her hands between them.

"A few days..." he replied smoothly, the smirk on his face almost unnoticeable, showing his amusement at her predicament.

Kagome's keen eyes noticed the amused gleam in his golden gaze and indignity flashed through her. She sped toward him and grappled with him, finally managing to get him on the ground, straddling him. Noticing a small cut on his cheek that she must have accidentally given him, she leaned down and her tongue flicked out to lick the cut. It sealed immediately to her amazement before she realized their position seconds later when she felt him pressed against her, and it would have freaked her out if she wasn't so surprised. She gaped down at him as something occurred to her.

"I don't have...I'm not...I'm not a _guy_!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond when a coughing sound interrupted him and they both slowly turned their heads to stare at the half-demon awkwardly standing to the side.


End file.
